See You Next Fall
by EllaBellaBaby
Summary: Ok so its kinda lame but it could just be me thinking that. The storyline is Lilly is late for class and falls down the stairs accidentally of course and lands on top of James Potter the boy who holds her heart at the moment. its a Oneshot and a L


Lilly Evans came sprinting down the stairs distractedly pulling her hair into a bun, in fact her whole appearance was of someone falling apart. The common room was emptying fast! Everyone was already ether having a _very_ late breakfast or going to their first class of the day, as Lilly should have been. It wasn't her fault really, Chloe had reset her alarm clock! Just because Lilly had told her to forget bout getting with James, she may have added it was because he didn't get with every slut that threw herself at him these days. Just hearing that little slut talk about James that way… Lilly just didn't like it.

Why she didn't like it was a mystery even to her. James had just changed. He was the quidditch team captain, but that seemed to deflate his head instead of inflate it. He was more serious about his studies, and most importantly he stopped trying to shag every girl that crossed his path. He had even stopped asking Lilly our every five seconds.

James potter. God how he made her heart swoon. His hazel brown eyes. His messy black hair. His oddly addicting smell. His ability to be in the right place at the right time?! Lilly had been to deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed she'd come to a staircase, and with a screech she went soaring down the marble staircase all the way from the first step!

"ahhhhh!" She squealed wondering in spite of her self what else could go wrong. Her question was answered though when she landed on none other than James Potter.

"Have a nice trip?" James asked turning to be in a more dignified position, yet still smiling warmly. Lilly's eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness James! I am so, _so_ sorry" She managed squeaked out, she was utterly horrified.

"Hey, makes my job easier." James said still grinning.

"What? Job? What?" Lilly asked confusedly, just them noticing how close they actually were. James was flat on his back facing upwards towards Lilly, and Lilly was almost nose to nose with him!

"Well," James said shifting slightly so he was a little more comfortable. "I had just gotten into class and sat down, just time, when Chloe sat down next to me." At this Lilly made a little growl and James beamed at her, Lilly's heart soared.

"Of course the first thing I said was 'excuse me your in quite the wrong spot' and she replied 'I think not oh handsome one'" At this point Lilly cut him off with a loud giggle, this made James blush but he continued his exaggerated story

"So then I said 'no Liliekins is sitting here.' And witch replied with an evil sneer 'she isn't going to make it to this class today.' I of course was completely thrown. Then I asked 'what ever do you mean?' and she replied simply 'oh Jamesie your so naïve.'" Lilly snorted as James drew breath

"Jamesie?!" James grinned

"Jamesie." He repeated

"Well Jamesie finish up your antidote." Lilly said moving to sit up although James pulled her right back down.

"Well then I realized the time a figured you were still in your dorm so I rushed out of the class heroically, giving Professor Slughorn a good excuse, and was rushing to your aid when you came flying down the stairs. Literally. Then you landed directly on top of me and couldn't keep your hands off me."

"Excuse me!" Lilly interjected "I was only politely listening to your 'story' but now I'll just-" but James had cut her off with a kiss. Lilly was so surprised it took her brain ages, it seemed, to figure out what was happening. Once it did kick in though her mind went into overdrive and her lips didn't kick in 'till the very end. When they drew breath Lilly felt weak.

"God you talk to much. James said breathlessly

"Hey! I resent that! I mean-" this time James cut Lilly off with a knowing stair.

With that he sat up and pulled Lilly up with him. He sat her on his lap, kissed her forehead, and stood them both up. All Lilly could do was stair in disbelief, she was numb with shock. Then the bell rang and they could hear people coming down the corridors. James gave Lilly one last loving stair before setting of, but as he reached the end of the corridor though he turned around and said grinning widely

"See you next fall."


End file.
